Ignorance
by Srija
Summary: Hey friends...Srija here with a new ss on duo...plz read nd revw...thnks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:A brand new attempt on duo...short shot...hope it will satisfy u...  
Happy reading:)

He didnt look at him...but he knew very well that he was present there...but still he started the ever noted game of IGNORANCE...

He said in a loud tone..."Freddy...idhar ayo zara..."

The other one looked at him from the corner of eyes...But confusingly...he was basically not aware of any intention of him...

Freddy arrived meantime..."ha sir..."

He:Freddy ek kam karo...aj na tum bhabi jee ko phone karke keh do k tumhara khana na banaye...

Freddy(confused):sir magar maine to koi vrat nh rakha h...

He(pat his head):offho Freddy...bat ye vrat n ol ka nh h...mai aj tum logon ko dinner o leke jana chahta hu...tum..Vivek aur main...

Vivek(from behind):wow sir...kya bat h...but sir achnk dinner kyu...anythn spcl?

Freddy:are ha...aur nh to kya...atlast 2 mahine bad Abhijeet sir mission se wapas aye h...is khushi m Daya sir hume party de rhe h...kyu sir?

Daya(angry):oye hello...mai party aj k case solve hone k khushi m de raha hu...KISIKE ane k khushi m nh...tmlog ko chlna h to chlo nh to m akele hi jata hu...

Freddy(scared):nh..nh sir...hm aynge...zarur aynge...

Daya:very good...to aj 8:30 ko muse Hotel Lucky Palace m milna...

He went from there...

Vivek(to Abhi):sir ap bhi ja rahe h na...

Abhi:Vivek...usne invite nh kia h muse...

Freddy:kya sir ap bhi...apko bhi invite...apto unke bhai h...apko bhala wo q invite krenge...

Abhi(sigh):nh...tmlog jao...mai wase hi thaka hua hu bht...

He went from there sadly...

Here Daya in beaurue...wrote somethng on a chit and kept it under a file n placed it on his buddy's table...

Daya(to himself):huh!bhale hi kitna gussa rahu tmse magar...a bhi jao tm...agar Abhijeet saab ko waqt rahe to...

He went from there...meantime Abhijeet entered beaurue...Daya passed by the side of him just giving him a silent glance...nt so willing to talk...

ACP sir came in and saw everyone in works...seeing Abhijeet after long 60 days he felt so much relief...

Acp(pat his shouldr):are Abhijeet...aj akar hi yaha...thoda aram bhi kar lete...

Abhi:aram...sir mai to udhar taras rha tha ye beaurue dekhne...bht yaad araha tha sabken..

Acp:khas karke Daya k...hai na...

He was gtg to say yes but stopped fr Daya's behavr..."nh sir...sabko bht miss kia maine..."

Acp:Purvi...Abhijeet k table wo green file lao na...chck kar hi leta hu...

Purvi took the file nd that chit flew away in air...

Hours went on...

In hotel:

Daya arrived first then Freddy Vivek...but no sign of his brother...he was staring at the road...he waited a lot but didnt express that...in front if freddy n vivek...

He was disheartened this time...firstly Abhijeet didnt talk to him for the long time...he used to call ACP sir daily but didnt contact Daya...he was already hurt...it became more when he got to know that inspite of solvng the case early Abhijeet was travelling to his friend's home for one day...he was late fr that...

Anyways...they got up after eating nd headed towards home...

Daya reached home after having a gud time in sea shore...it was late night...

He opened the lock with duplicate key and saw the house in dark...he got collided with a chair..."ufff...light jalane me jata kya h iska?itna bill bachane bola kisne hai?"

Someone put on the light...yes...it was Abhijeet...his eyes were red..."kya ho raha h ha?"

Kya matlb h tumhara...mai...apne khudke ghar lauta hu...kyu koi problm h?

Han hai...bht bada problm h Mr Daya...samjhte kya ho khudko tum ha?ye koi time hai ane ka?raat k 1 baj raha h Daya...u mean it?

Dekho Abhijeet...mai thak gaya hu bht...so just stop yr lecture...n sone do muse...

Daya...itne raat taq kaha the tum?

Ye mai apko batana zaruri nh samjhta Mr Abhijeet...

Just shut up Daya!whts wrong ha?kya hua kya hai tujhe...(hold him by his arms)..jabse aya hu...ek bar bhi bat nh kia tune...attitude dikhaye ja raha hai...

Sabko khudke tarah samjhna bandh kro boss...maine attitude nh dikhaya...u get that?

No I dnt Daya...pehle muse tum apne is bartav ka wajah batao...dinner krne chle gaye...muse bulaya tak nh...phn kia...phn nh uthaye...do ghnte pehle nikle ho hotel se...ghar aye adhi rat ko...itna casual life q lead kr raha h tu?

Abhijeet plz just stop it for God sake!*shouted*enough of tolerance...mai tumhe jawav nh dunga...hote kon ho tum muse sawal karne wale...maine nh kaha tha tumhe k mission se phn karna...chinta hote h...humesha dusron ko kosna bndh kro...kavi galat tm bhi ho skte ho...

Daya mission m tha m...trip m nh gaya tha...jo ki hazar bar phn karu...CID ka senior officer hu mai...bacha nh k daily routine sunau tumko...chinta hote h...chinta hote h...wht d hell ha?itni si bat k liye itna rude behave...kamal hai!

Abhi...tumse bat karna hi bekar h...tmko bs chillana ata h...muse to samjhoge nh kavi...gud nyt!

He closed the door of his room with a bang...Abhijeet threw his phone to the sofa in anger...

A/N:So...ab age kya hoga doston?Abhi aur Daya ek dusre ko samjnge?ya phir

Tap the revw button nd type yr revw soon..it takes some secs...no hath dard!cmn...

Tkcr...thnx fr reading...Srija.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes when the blur ray fell on his eyes...the last tear was still remaining in his corner of eyes...

He took out his mobile and saw the time..."5:30 am"

He smiled to his own..."roz tm bulate rehte ho..phr bhi m nh uthta...aur aj dekho...m itne jaldi uth gaya..."

He got up from floor...feeling a bit pain on his back...he went to washroom...refreshnd himself...nd came back...it was 6 am...nd their reporting time was 9 am...3 hours still left...

He went out from room...and prepared breakfast for two...bread and omlet...coffee also...ate his own and kept the other fr his buddy...

"Mmm kya karu...itne jaldi uth gaya...hmmm chlo beaurue to avi nh jana h...dekhta hu boss ko..."

He peeped into his buddy's room...he was lying on the sofa...Daya..'are ye admi ko bed p sone se kya problm hota h!uff...chadar bhi nh liya...thand nh lgta kya...lagega bhi kaise...alien jo h..."

He moved and took the blanket...covered him with it...n placed hand on his head...oh God!it is hot...means he has fever...but not much..."isko to bukhar h...ufff...yr Abhi...kab rakhoge tum khudka dhyn...rakhoge bhi kase...itna jo pressure h hump...kam ka...huh..."

He softly called him..."Abhi...boss..."

Abhi moved a bit in the call...

Daya rubbed his hand on his forehead..."boss tumko bukhar h yaar...utho aur dawai lo jaldi...nh to badh jayega..."

Abhi tried to open his eyes...his vision was blurr...but he could see the ever caring face of his brother...the cutest tone...

Daya:acha acha ruko tum...m dudh lata hu...aur dawa bhi...hilna nh ok?"

Abhi just nodded...a thought was moving in his mind...he was confused...but remained silent...

Daya came back...sat beside him n lifted his head up..."chlo boss pii lo milk...phr dawai lena...thik ho jaoge...aur ha mai aj sir ko bata dunga...k tumhara tabiat khrb h..."

Abhi took the milk silently...n then medcn bhi...

Daya(pulled his cheek):aww very gud boy ...

Abhi(tried to speak):Daya...

His one call can melt Daya...his one call can make Daya to forget every pain...his one call can stop Daya from doing anything...his one call can be the best medcn for every hurts...

Daya(smile):bolo

Abhi:sorry yaar..

Daya(confused):sorry kyu

Abhi:wo kal raat...maine utna zyda bol dia tujhe...yaar mai..m vry sry...tu to mere liye sochta h..isliye phn krne bola tha mission se...aur mai gadha...tujhpe hi gussa kia...

Daya:oho...are ha yaar...kl rat k bat...m sachi m bhul gaya tha...yaad hi nh tha muse...kya h na kl rat ek itni achi sapna dekha k sab bhul gaya...pta h boss sapne me na hum dono chote the aur ek khubsurat park m khel rhe the...(smile)

Abhi(carresd his hairs):mera Daya kabhi bada nh hoga...wase maine socha nh tha k tum bhul jaoge...credit goes to your dream

Daya:boss sachi...mtlb unexpctd yaar...bhul gaya m puri tarah...magar yaar m naraz to hu ab bhi...

Abhi(pout):to naraz m nh hu?tum sabke sath gaye...muse nh bulaye dinner p...

Daya(shock):oye...ek min...maine nh bulaya?

Abhi(lyk kid):aur nh to kya...

Daya:tumko chit nh mila?

Abhi(confuse):chit?

Daya:are ha..maine tumhare table p green file k niche rakha tha chit...ye likhkr k "meet us at 8:30...in Hotel Lucky Palace...Daya"

Abhi:to Purvi jb ayi file leke to udh gaya

Daya:ye m nh jnta...par maine bulaya tha yar tmko...tum nh aye...itna bura laga na...to m der rat tk beach p tha...

Abhi:oh God!itna ladhai kia hmne...ye to misundrstndn tha yaar...sry Daya

Daya:you should be...tumne kaha tha...wada kia tha k mission khtm hote hi ajaoge wapas...nh aye...ghumne chle gaye dost k ghar...(sad)

Abhi:are mere bhai...m kahan ghumne gaya tha...m to laut hi raha tha...to raste me muse Deepak mila...uske behen Sabrina k pati Sabrina ko bht marta tha...to bs wo mamla liptane gaya tha

Daya:acha?

Abhi:ha...phr m jldi se wapas aya...flight ka ticket nh mil raha tha...isliye train se ayA...

Daya:to tum muzse avi bhi utna hi pyar krte ho?(kiddis)

Abhi(smile):are ha mere yaar...tu kabhi bhi nh sudhrega Daya...itna insecure mat ho...m kabhi jaan bujhke meri chotasa pyara sa bhai ko ignore karunga?hmmm...never...

Daya hugged him tightly...love u bossssssss...

Abhi(pat his back):love u too my Daya

Daya:boss to chlo aj bahar lunch krte h...sab clear ho gaya...m so happy...mai sabko phn krdeta hu...

Abhi:yaar muse bukhar h...

Daya:thk ho jyega yaar...chill!

Abhi laughed merrily...

Misunderstanding is a poison that kills the relation...keep a safe distance from it!

A/N:Plz review...Srija.


End file.
